


til kingdom come

by azraeil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Freeverse, M/M, Unbeta'd, does it count; since it's harry too?, drabblefic, idk harry becomes harry so it's parksborn okay, it's technically parksborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azraeil/pseuds/azraeil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, all that matters is that Norman Osborn finally has his heir, and Harry Potter has finally been saved from his relatives' home, just as he had always wished for. — drabblefic, tasm/mcu!verse. eventual parksborn (peter/harry).</p>
            </blockquote>





	til kingdom come

Norman Osborn looks over the fat man and the skinny little thing he calls his nephew, hiding behind his uncle but not touching him, and he doesn’t like what he sees. There is no love lost between the two, and it’s when he notices bruises marring the little boy’s arms, cuts peeking out from under his shirtsleeves, that he makes his decision.

“I’m taking this boy with me, Mister Dursley. I may not be the best choice of father, but anyone is better than you. Rest assured, your company will be hearing of your… less than stellar treatment of this child, your nephew.”

When Norman woke up that morning, he had not expected that he would be adopting a child, barely the age of five, and taking him under his wing as his son and heir. There is no mother to look after him – Norman’s wife had passed, tragically, four years ago – and it would just be him and the servants he kept around his home. 

But even he can feel sympathy for a child abused by the ones who was supposed to look after him. Though he has been called many things, a monster is not one of them, and the child would be his. Even if he had been looking to destroy Dursley somehow before, this just makes the deal sweeter to him – see the man punished for abuse, trapped by his own actions, and a little boy saved.

Osborn keeps the victorious smirk off of his features, and looks to the little boy he will now call his son.

“Harry,” he says, holding out a hand to the child. “Come.” It’s neither kind nor a request – simply a command to a child who has no one better to follow. And so he grasps the man’s hand in his own tiny one, and follows.

The details would be finalised later – papers signed, adoptions pushed through quicker than they would have been if it were anyone else, the one who caused it imprisoned. In the end, all that matters is that Norman Osborn finally has his heir, and Harry Potter has finally been saved from his relative’s home, just as he had always wished for.

**Author's Note:**

> words: 366.  
> diclaimer: i own nothing but the plot.
> 
> It's only recently that I went to see TASM2, and I was enchanted by the character of Harry Osborn. I adore him, despite his less than friendly attitude in the latter part of the film. But the name had me thinking, and I can never resist a HP cross-over, so this drabblefic was born.
> 
> I'd make it a full fic, but I'm in the middle of my exams right now, so drabbles are all I can handle. Oops.


End file.
